Harry Potter And The Tiger Coven
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Harry Potter Get A Good Surprise On Halloween Of His 5th Year.


Harry Potter and the Tiger Coven

Chapter One Enter the Ladies of the Tiger.

In was a quiet night at the Wizarding School know as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and everybody was in the great hall for dinner. It was the annual Halloween Feast and everyone was happy all but a wizard named Harry Potter for he had many things to be not happy about. The first was it was the night that many years earlier when he was but a small baby his parents were killed by the evil wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort but was really a half-blood wizard named Tom Malovo Riddle a wizard who had a crappy life not unlike his own the only different was he had friends or he thought he had but not anymore and that was because in their stupidest he had overheard them talking about him in a unused classroom and what he had hear had made him mad as it seemed that the Weasley family, Hermione and his parents friends Sirius and Remus were all getting payed to act as though they cared but where only helping Dumbledore to his great victory one that could not happen until he was killed by Voldemort hopefully on the battle field so Dumbledore could act as a hero and avenge his death but it was all going to be so he the old geezer could reclaim his title as the most powerful wizard and the greatest hero again something his mother had stopped years earlier in Godric's Hollow. That was one the other was the woman he had started to fall in love with was now with a boy from Ravenclaw and from the rumors she was becoming rather loose being seen coming out of broom closets with her cloths hanging half off her body and covered in sweat with her boyfriend following her. But he only put half stock in the rumors as he thought better of her and rumors had called him a lot of things he was not but seeing her clinging to the guy didn't help him any.

But it was as Harry was reaching for a roll that something no one could of happened did the doors to the Great Hall suddenly slammed open hitting the wall on either side of the doorway. As the students and staff watched four massive tigers came walking thru the now open door they were each the four times bigger than a Siberian tiger and from their colors it was not hard to tell that they were each magical. The first tiger in the middle had a dark red fur coat that had emerald green strips that matched the animal's eyes, it had on a gold chest plate with from what Harry could see a red lily and he could tell from the magic oozing off it that it was magical. The next tiger on the left of the first had a yellow fur coat with dark brown strips that matched its eyes as well, like the first it wore a gold chest plate but on it was if he could remember from all the times he worked in his aunt's garden it was a yellow Petunia. The third tiger on the first right was silver with powder blue strips and seemed 2 times smaller than the other two but wore a gold chest plate like the others but with a white feathered bird on it. The silver one also had a pair of enormous silver feather wings that were releasing a glowing translucent silver shield. The fourth though was like the third but is fur was crimson red with bronze strips it to wore the gold chest plate which had a red winged rose. But like the third it two had feather wings but these were crimson red and were releasing a glowing red translucent red shield that was mixing in with the silver tigers shield and combined they were protecting all of them.

But it was as Harry Potter looked into the bronze eyes of the crimson tiger that he felt something that he only ever felt for Ginny but it was stronger much stronger. As all the witches and wizards in the Great Hall watched the four massive tigers began to change into four massive amazon sized women that Harry knew.

The first was the red tiger with the emerald strips who turned into a woman that Harry had seen many times looking at him from the photos that were in the album that Hagrid had given him his first year. The woman was his own mother thou she was at least six feet taller than in the photos and she had enormous muscles in her arms and legs and oozed a massive amount of magical power. His mother as he could feel that was really her wore the gold breastplate as well a red leather mid-thigh strait skirt, red leather mid-calf boots, a red leather open jacket, emerald mid-thigh cotton socks and a pair of long gold metal bracelets.

The second was the yellow tiger with the brown strips and it turned out to be his own aunt Petunia but he almost did know it was her as her face was round and beautiful not like he remembered. She was the same height as his mother and just as ripped. His aunt wore the gold breastplate but also wore a mid-thigh yellow leather strait skirt, yellow leather mid-calf boots, a yellow leather open jacket, a pair of brown mid-thigh cotton socks and a pair of long gold bracelets.

The third tiger turned out to be a bit of a surprise as it turned into a almost carbon copy of the French Tri-wizard witch Fleur Delacour but way more buff. She was two times shorter than his mother but had enormous muscled arms and legs. She wore the gold breastplate, a mid-thigh silver strait skirt, Silver leather mid-calf boots, an open silver leather jacket, a pair of powder blue mid-thigh cotton socks and a pair of long gold bracelets. But unlike his mother and aunt the vella which he knew it had to be was sporting the enormous silver feather wings that had been part of her tiger form wings that could only belong to a vella. But as Harry looked at the French beauty he knew it was not the Tri-wizard Champ but her younger sister Gabrielle just a lot bigger since the end of the tournament last year.

But it was when he turned to look at the last tiger that he got the surprise of his life as she turned into the young woman he was deeply in love with she turned into a buff, tall Ginny Weasley. She was wearing not only the gold breastplate but also a crimson red leather mid-thigh strait skirt, a pair of mid-calf crimson leather boots, An open crimson red leather jacket, a pair of bronze mid-thigh cotton socks and long gold bracelets. She was also sporting the enormous crimson red feathered wings that her tiger form had.

As the four women stood in front of the Great Hall doors the one that looked like his mother spoke "Greeting Hogwarts I am Lily Evens or better known to some of you Lily Potter the mother of the Boy Who Lived. Hello Harry my you have grown since I last saw you how about you come over here and join your family and get away from those traitors". Before he could speak the winged Ginny gave her left wing a gentle wave and to his surprise his body was surrounded by crimson red flower petals then before he knew what was happening he felt a pair of enormous muscler arms wrapped in crimson red leather encircle his waist. It was as the arms tightened that he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard "Hello Harry it's me the real Ginny, I've missed you so much my love". It was in that instant that he know that the woman hold him was the real Ginny Weasley and to the shock of the whole Great Hall Harry Potter began to glow in a bright green light that grow in brightness as the silver winged woman stepped over and wrapped her enormous muscler arms around Harry from the side.

Chapter 2 The Awaking Of The Guardian Tiger.

As the light around her son grow more and more powerful Lily Evens looked around Great Hall at all the foolish witches and wizards who either followed the Ministry, Dumbledore or Voldemort freely without thinking for themselves and did not see the true but as she thought this she realized that the whole wizarding world was full of nothing but fools even the muggleborn became fools when they entered the magical world thankfully she had met Lady Fate when she was but ten years old and her mind had been free of the stupidness of the British Wizarding Society so she was able to see the truth that was hidden.

As Lily thought about how foolish British wizards and witches were she noticed a girl that looked like her new daughter-in-law young self sitting at the Ravenclaw House table and holding tight to a black haired boy who in her opinion looked like an arrogant fool like most pureblood male. Seeing the look alike cling to someone that was not her son just made Lily mad and getting a red head mad was a very bad thing to do something the little fake was going to find out a very painfully if Lily had any say but first she was going to remove the girls disguise. So raising her left hand Lily gave her hand a wave and before anyone know what was happening a red light shot from the tip of her hand and sailed across the Great Hall until it hit the fake Ginny in the chest causing her to scream as her body started to shake and slowly change form.

It was to a shocked Great Hall as the fake Ginny slowly transformed into a different person her hair shorted to shoulder length and became bubblegum pink, her breast swelled from huge to enormous causing the first four buttons of her tight white button up blouse to pop off, her legs grow longer causing the mid-thigh ruffled black skirt to ride up to mid-butt cheek this was followed by her butt swelling from a large plump round form to a huge plump form which in turn caused the fakes lacy pink panties to rise up a become a tong.

As the fake transformed Lily spoke "Well look at that it looks like we have a little metamorph in the castle and impersonating one of my daughter-in-laws to boot but in this castle it is no surprise. I mean from what I've been able to see from my sons mind the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year, a Basklisk and giant spiders in his second year, that traitor Pettigrew and a werewolf in his third year then that stupid Tri-wizard Tournament that he was forced to do last year and now all of this crap I've read in that rag the Daily Prophet a rag that can only write the crap the Ministry Of Magic thinks about and right now they can only think to destroy my sons good name after all he has done for this country and more important this school if it was not for my son these halls would have a dangerous basklisk slithering thru them and you Dumbledore would be out of a job but since you knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time and did nothing to stop that person until Myrtle was killed by the creature than you probably wanted my son to clean up your mess most likely a test of his power but what he had before is nothing to what is being unlocked by those two young women but you will soon see all of you will see.

As Lily Spoke these words the bright green light began to fad and as it did a loud gasp filled the Great Hall as standing were Harry Potter had stood only moments before there stood a beautiful muscler woman with enormous black feathered wings. The woman had long hip length strait black hair that looked as if it was soaking up the light around the body, She wore like that others a gold breastplate but with a snowy white owl on the front, like the others she wore a tight open leather jacket that clung to her enormous muscler arms the but the color was black as was the mid-thigh strait leather skirt she wore that barely covered the tight jade green cotton panties that held her enormous plump round butt along with an enormous secret, like the other women she also wore the long gold bracelets but hers were covered in four large jade stones that pulsed with magical power, going down the body to her enormous muscler legs each of which was covered in tight jade green mid-thigh cotton socks and black leather mid-calf high heel boots.

As the crowed of witches and wizards watched the new woman spoke in the most beautiful voice some had ever heard "Greeting Hogwarts many of you knew the old me but that was not the real me no this is my name is Holly Lilian Evens the daughter of two witches Lily Maria Evens and Bellatrix Aura Black two of this country's most powerful witches, but for now I will be getting my birthright which I believe many of you will be surprised to see". So with all of Hogwarts watching the witch now known as Holly Evens reached up her right gloved hand and called out "I Holly Evens daughter of Lily Evens of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor call upon the Castle of Hogwarts to give me my rights as the next Lady Gryffindor". As Holly spoke these words many people in the Great Hall gasped as a ball of crimson light appeared in the Great Hall and a womans voice that seemed to come from everywhere spoke "Greeting daughter of the flower and the black tiger it is good to see you in your true form with your two soul mates for the first time, as you have asked and is your right my lady I Castle Hogwarts give to you and your soul mates the blades of the founders, to you the Sword of Gryffindor to your soul mate Ginny Evens the Sword of Hufflepuff and to your soul mate Gabrielle Evens the Sword of Ravenclaw, The true Founders of Hogwarts". As the voice spoke the bright red light split into three glowing orbs one red one yellow and one blue before they flowed down and each landed into one of the three winged women hands before transforming into three beautiful simmering jewel incrusted blades that each pulsed with a great amount of magical energy.


End file.
